Heroes and Thieves
by FictionOtaku
Summary: A mysterious line of thefts has sent the Spirit Team for a loop. The only one capable of an act like this is Yoko Kurama, and he's no where near the Demon world! Just who is behind all of this? Hiei/OC Kurama/OC
1. Prologue

Hello! It's FictionOtaku again, brining you yet another mystical adventure! Sit back, relax, and HOLD TIGHT!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor its affiliates, in any shape, form, or fashion.**

* * *

Heroes and Thieves:

Prologue

* * *

On the outskirts of a village not far from the Tranquil Forest in the Demon world, three young boys watched in jealousy as their older sibling walked along the dirt path to the village in the south. Behind them, a woman, plump with child, watched as well, lovingly waving to the girl.

"Remember, dear, be home before dark! Your father does worry." the woman called out, patting the head of one of her sons in an attempt to ease his jealousy. "And watch your step, Aislin!"

The girl, Aislin, turned her head, smiling at her mother. "I'll be fine! Home before you know it!" she turned again, serpentine blue eyes facing the road.

"And no stealing!" Aislin nearly fell over from guilt, catching herself before she hit the hard ground.

"Mother! Please! The more you talk, the longer it's going to take! I'm leaving now!"

The boys watched as she continued to walk, only for Aislin to trip over her own two feet, even after her mother's warning. Quickly composing herself, she turned around herself, growling. "Alright, who's the wise guy?"

Her brother's looked on. "She really is an idiot." one said. The others nodded in agreement before following their mother back inside their village home.

* * *

The southern village was louder than her home in the north, and as Aislin wandered the dirt streets, whispers broke out around her.

"Another theft! Biggest one yet!" she heard. Another of the elderly demons spoke up.

"Heard he's doing it all for fun!" Curious, Aislin walked toward one of the street market vendors.

"Who's everyone talking about?" she asked, twirling a crude necklace in her hands. The vendor laughed, his stomach rumbling.

"Who're they talkin' 'bout?" he asked, still chortling. "Why, the legendary bandit, of course! One and only Yoko Kurama himself! Been gettin' a lot more popular as of late. Can't keep his hands off the shiny things!" the ram-demon snickered at his own words, as if they were a joke that Aislin should have laughed at.

"Another heist?" she asked, still toying with the trinket that the shop keeper hoped to sell. "That has to be the fifth in as many months." A flip of her wrist, and the woven strip of cloth was no longer in her hand, but in her pocket. Giving off a smile, Aislin thanked the male demon for the news of such a legend and started walking toward the food market at a leisurely pace. However, the _hiba_'s act was quickly caught onto.

"Hey, girl! You payin' for that?" Aislin stopped walking, turning to look back at the older demon.

"Pay for what?" she asked. _'Don't panic...calm, collected...'_

"That necklace hangin' from your pocket!" the ram yelled, brandishing a curved blade from under his stand. Nearly instantly, Aislin faltered, turned, and ran.

_'So much for not panicking!' _she thought, the demon giving chase.

They ran for quite a while, the sales-demon never pausing. Aislin cursed her clumsy feet each time she tripped, but she still kept strong, running as far and fast as she could. Finally, after what seemed like hours to the poor snake-girl's humanistic legs, they reached the outskirts of the southern village, just a few meters away from Fool's Forest.

_'Make it under the trees, Aislin. You'll be home free!'_ she thought, quickening her pace. The ram was still behind her, and gaining quickly. The edge of the forest was nearing, and with a final push of her legs, Aislin was under the thick canopy of the deciduous trees. She sighed in relief, until she felt the sharp pain in the back of her calf. Looking to the sales-ram -who wouldn't dare to enter this horrid place-, she noticed his curved blade did indeed have blood on it. And she had the curved gash on her leg to prove it.

The ram paced back and forth in front of the forest, only to turn on his heel and return to the village. Aislin couldn't help but consider herself lucky. That theft could have easily cost her her arm, or worse -her head. Looking to the wound again, Aislin clenched the grass between her fingers in annoyance. If the male had just ignored her, she would have dinner and would already be on her way home. Instead, she was forced to sit in Fool's Forest, empty handed but for a bit of cloth, and wait until the gash healed.

_'It would take at least three days. And after mother's warning...She'll be so disappointed.'_ Heaving herself to her feet, Aislin winced as the pain lashed out again.

"I've got no choice." she muttered. Out stretching her arm, she used some of the little demonic energy she had -the very same she vowed to strengthen one day- and created a small cobra from her own flesh. "Thank you, Mother!" she cried, and quickly sent the small serpent on its way to her home, message molded within the tiny things head. A day and a half full of travel for the snake, which would allow her to heal the cut on her calf alone. If only no other demons -stronger ones, at that- resided in the forest, everything would be fine.

Except now, watching the tiny cobra slither toward the north, Aislin felt she had more to do, and grinned to herself.

"A little training," she muttered, "and I won't even get a cut." Thinking it over, the pale-purple haired _hiba_ nodded. _'I'll be better than Yoko himself!'_

* * *

**A _hiba_ is a female snake demon.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first installment of Heroes and Thieves! The next chapter will be up shortly! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

_Welcome to chapter one of Heroes and Thieves! I'm FictionOtaku and I shall be your tour guide today! Please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times to reduce chance of injury!_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho in any shape, form, or fashion.**_

* * *

_Heroes and Thieves:_

_Chapter One_

* * *

_ The room was dark and silent. There was absolutely no way in or out without alerting someone about the break in. However, seconds later, an alarm sounded, throwing the room into a blue light._

_ The only set of doors opened, drowning out the blue light. In the middle of the room stood a great chest, plain and dull. The demonic guards ran into the room, cautious. In the shadow of the large bureau, a sharp movement caused the guards to jump, and chase further into the chamber. Quickly, they stopped, faces frozen in pain. Thin, reflective cords flowed from every angle of the room, creating a shield of razors. Behind them, a large viper slipped under each of the taut strings, toward the center of the room. Clear of danger, the great reptile shifted, taking on a humanoid look._

_ A woman, tall and slender, stood to the lock of her prize. Carefully maneuvering her her pale hair behind her shoulder, the female pulled a small pin from the pouch on her thick cord necklace. Inserting the pin in the lock on the dark wood chest, it took all of two seconds before the hinge released and the top flew open. Reaching in, sharp ophidian senses located the small treasure within._

_ Quickly removing the item, the she-demon shifted yet again into a great snake, slithering and hissing her way back toward the entrance. Two more guards stood just outside the cavern doors, and with a graceful flick of the hiba's tail, both guards were on the ground, deep piercing in their foreheads._

_ Once into the sun again, the tanned thief reappeared once more, a pleasant look upon her face. Petite ram-like horns curved off of her head, giving her figure a satanic gleam._

_ Within seconds of respecting the heist, the woman began her trek north, hardly a gap within her serpentine grace._

The image froze in place. Koenma, prince of Spirit World, sighed and looked to the three men standing in front of him.

"That, my friends, is the reason I called you here. This girl has been thieving all over the Demon world, almost to the point of besting Yoko." Instead of receiving a reply from the fox demon himself, it was Hiei whom turned, throwing a sharp glare at the toddler-like entity.

"Preposterous. Yoko Kurama was a legend when I was a child, not to mention when he reigned during his life. There's simply no way a child like that can approach his legacy."

"I'm afraid it is possible, Hiei." they all now looked to Kurama incredulously, as if they couldn't believe he was both calling Hiei out and waiving his own talent. Smirking, the red-head decided to explain.

"It's been years, generations even, since Yoko has had the chance to thieve even the smallest of trinkets. This is not a matter of humility by whom owns quantity or quality. Perhaps it is a proud moment for my inner fox that another has taken up the trade, or it may simply be another petty attempt at greatness. What do you propose we do, Koenma?"

At the poised question, the prince looked taken aback.

"Well, actually, I haven't thought that far yet. We only recently acquired this footage. It would be troublesome to track her down and take her out at the knees. We can't exactly force her into your custody either, if we can't catch her."

Yusuke ground his teeth loud enough to be heard through the entire room.

"Why the hell did you call us then? Last I knew, I was fired as Spirit Detective! Do you know all the things I had to tell Keiko just to be here? You dragged Hiei all the way here by force from Demon world and took Kurama away from school, work and his family. I could damn near say I'm surprised Kuwabara's not here, but with Shizuru nearly castrating you last time, I guess I can't talk."

Koenma sighed and lay his head on the desk in front of him. Yusuke was right. It'd been years since the first Demon King tournament and two more had been held since. How could he have expected these three would help him after everything that had happened?

"What do you expect me to do, Yusuke? Miamo is currently investigating another case and since you no longer work for me, I suppose this is just a favor I'm asking of you."

Placing his hands into his pockets, Yusuke turned toward the door and looked over his shoulder at the taller-than-before Spirit prince.

"You brought me back to life, sent me to Genkai to get stronger. With your help we beat Toguro and kicked Sensui's ass. Figure out what we're going to do, and I'll repay the favor. I can't speak for Kurama and Hiei though. You're on your own there."

Walking out of the office, Yusuke left three of the people that had helped him grow up without another look back. Koenma turned his brown eyes to the two demons left before him, pleading.

"Name your prices." he muttered, looking defeated. Kurama smiled, looking serene.

"You owe nothing to me, Koenma. I will gladly help, if only for the challenge of a new opponent. I've become a bit rusty." he chuckled, the look on his face making him more terrorizing by the minute. They both looked to Hiei.

"You can take your small thief for yourself." he snorted, "I want nothing to do with you or any part of Spirit world any longer. Bother me again, and castration will be the least of your worries." the fire demon walked out, not bothering with formalities or farewells. Kurama stiffled a laugh.

"Some things never change." he bowed politely to the more grown Koenma and departed as well, leaving the heir to think of something -anything- to stop this new raising threat.

After all, who could know for sure exactly how much potential the serpent girl truly held?


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter two, everyone! Remember, FictionOtaku is not for everyone. Seek medical help if side effects occur._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Aislin and her family. Koji is the product of my twin's mind.**_

* * *

_Heroes and Thieves:_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

A few months had passed uneventfully. Nearing the middle of the third month, Koenma sighed dramatically, throwing what he could into the air and banging his head on the desk in front of him. George, frantically trying to catch the thrown objects, looked to the young ruler.

"Master Koenma, what's wrong? You've been so depressed lately." Koenma, now resembling more of a young teen instead of the child he once had, looked up in sarcasm.

"Oh no, George, I'm perfectly fine! It's not like the biggest case we've had since Yusuke quit has gone cold!" George paused in straightening the papers, staring incredulously at Koenma.

"That's what's got you so worked up? Sir, cases go cold all the time!" The Spirit world heir made a strangled sound.

"I know, I know…But one so big after so long…"

"Yes…it's very disheartening."

In silence, both continued with their work. It wasn't lost on them, however, that absolutely nothing related to the case had happened at all. There wasn't any explanation and every trail lead to a dead end. After some time, both Yusuke and Kurama had returned to their usual routines, finding comfort in the day to day tasks. Nearly everyone informed on this case, it seemed, had forgotten all about it.

* * *

America's streets were quite different from Japan's. A person could actually walk through them without bumping into another or being pushed into the street. Though, the difference was lost on Koji.

The golden brunet hummed to himself, stepping between other people on his way to lunch. He was incredibly happy, to the point he was almost purring. Today was Koji's sushi day, just like nearly every other day, and he was headed to the new rotating sushi bar that had opened recently.

Approaching what had come to be called the food district, Koji's hazel eyes scanned the stores, looking for his destination. A bright sign, flashing different colors and words, directed him to the front door that opened into a large dining area. Eyes as big as saucers, the 19-year-old took a seat amidst the mechanical belts carrying plates upon plates of sushi and other oriental cuisine. Within ten minutes, several plates sat empty in front of the boy, traces of tuna, rice and salmon left in small bits on the dining ware.

Sighing in delight, Koji decided on one more plate. However, as he went to grab it, a tugging came from the other side, causing him to look up. A girl on the other side of the moving belt held the plate, staring at him incredulously.

"You like calamari? Look, kid, all I've seen you eat is tuna and rice. I think you can do without this plate." She said, tugging slightly on her side. Koji simply smiled.

"That's fine, that's fine. There's another coming around, you take that one." But as Koji watched for another plate of calamari, each one was taken before he had the chance. He sighed slightly. "Must be a sign…" A sound on the table caused him to look up again, and the girl was standing there, the first plate of calamari on the table.

"Alright, look. We'll share it, okay? Besides, it'd be nice to have someone to talk to." Koji's eyes brightened as he offered her the seat across from him, and the girl sat, a slight smile on her lips.

It seemed that hours passed since they had decided to share. The girl, a blue eyed puzzle, seemed to find comfort around Koji, going as far as to playfully threaten him about her snorting laugh. At some point their conversation had gone from favorite foods (tuna and rice for Koji and sweet buns for the girl) to their views on adult life. Koji had learned the girl was around 21 years old, making him feel slightly out of place. Though it did explain how she was able to get away with double colored hair. The baby blue and lavender melded well together, showing off her personality. As they were laughing over desert, the girl looked to her watch.

"Well, nearly six already." Koji looked out the glass doors of the restaurant and was met with a twilight glaze over the streets. His eyes got wide as he looked back to the girl.

"I didn't mean to keep you so long!" he exclaimed, gripping the edge of the table. "I'm sorry!" The girl stood, smiling easily to Koji and placing a few bills on the table.

"Don't worry about it, kid. I had fun talking with you. More fun than I've had in quite some time." Koji stood from the table too, smiling as if he were proud.

"Well, maybe we can get coffee together some time!" the mystery girl paused and looked to Koji, her facial expression smug.

"What, you mean like a date?" Koji shrugged, smiling.

"Whatever you think."

"Sounds fun. I'll meet you at the coffee shop off of 43rd, alright? Bright and early." She winked, stepping outside once Koji agreed. It took him a few minutes, involving paying for both of their dinners (and pocketing the girl's money to return it later) and walking outside before it finally clicked. He turned and ran a block or two in the direction the girl had gone, stopping once he was able to see her multi-colored hair a few yards away.

"Hey! My name's Koji!" he yelled, hoping she had heard. Indeed, the girl had stopped and turned, a bright smile on her face.

"Aislin! Nice to meet you, kid!"

* * *

There wasn't a lot to steal in the Human world, she found. Simple, cheap little trinkets called diamonds that weren't really worth anything compared to demon jewels. The furs tended to be fake and fabrics were made out of some worthless thing called cotton. However, the prices didn't stop Aislin from sneaking into the pathetically guarded human shops and taking what she could. The thrill, the rush…that was all the satisfaction she could get from this other race. Her thieving back in Demon world had proved to not only benefit herself, but those she stole from. Villages would guard things better, boost security, preventing nearly all new thefts. But here, in the Human's domain, they never learned. And she was never caught.

Tonight, Aislin targeted a specialty store. This was her third heist for the night, and she figured it would be her last. All she wanted was a couple more shiny baubles to catch light in her downtown apartment. However, as she snuck into this jewelry store, she couldn't help but notice the bright gem in the corner that seemed to glow. It was quite large; larger than it should have been to be in a human's store. Upon taking a closer look, Aislin's suspicions were confirmed. The legendary Stone of Dreams. Grinning, she took hold of it and slipped it into her satchel, careful to not to touch her skin to it.

With her treasures in hand, Aislin snuck out, anxious to return to her flat.

* * *

The next morning, Koji ran down the street, panic written on his face. He was late. Oh, he was so late! He only wished that Aislin, the girl from yesterday, had decided to wait for him. As he neared the coffee shop on 43rd, relief flooded him. There, through the window, was Aislin, sipping a cup of coffee and looking agitated.

"Aislin!" he called out, walking inside. The girl's deep blue eyes seemed to pierce through him as he sat across from her.

"Thought you weren't going to show, pipsqueak." She said irritably. Koji laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just, there was a theft last night and everyone at work is up in such a tizzy, and they had me come in early this morning. I really am sorry." Aislin shrugged.

"Sounds like a bitch." She said shortly, sipping again on the coffee. Koji nodded in agreement, walking up to the sales counter and buying himself a drink before sitting back down. "So you're a cop? At your age?" Aislin asked.

"Well, more or less." He answered, smiling a bit. "I can't really go into detail about it…Just that we're a special force." Aislin nodded. Koji took a sip of his drink –iced caramel macchiato with heavy cream- and pondered over his acquaintance's appearance.

She looked ragged…like she had just run miles upon miles, or had little sleep. Vaguely, Koji wondered what Aislin did in her nightly routine. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Aislin began talking again.

"What was stolen?" intrigue laced her voice and the bags under her eyes seemed to vanish for a moment. Koji hesitated for a few minutes.

"Well…It was a priceless gem, I know that much. Some people even think it has..." he leaned in closer and whispered, "Special powers…"

His companion laughed, nearly spilling her still-warm coffee. "Special powers? What, does it grant wishes or something?" Koji laughed along beside her.

"That's what they say. I think it's a bunch of mumbo jumbo myself." They continued to laugh, feeling quite comfortable.

* * *

Hinageshi ran into the office, distress written on her face as Botan followed close behind.

"Lord Koenma! This message just came through from the America office. I really think you should look at it." The Grim Reaper said, snatching a paper from Hinageshi and throwing it at Koenma. The heir picked up the parchment, looking over it quickly.

"What?" he yelled. "Why didn't you two tell me sooner?" Koenma jumped from his chair onto the desk, pressing a large red button with his foot. A screen lowered from the ceiling, completely covered in static.

"Yusuke! Kurama!" instantly, the static screen split into two different pictures. On the left, Yusuke, looking quite irritated. The opposite showed Kurama, a mask of curiosity and amusement looking back at Koenma.

"What, you little brat?" Yusuke growled.

"Now, Yusuke…Be polite. What can we help you with, Koenma?" The not-as-short teen stuttered excitedly, waving the paper around.

"The girl! The thief! She's been found!" the ex-Spirit Detective all but pushed Kurama from his side of the screen.

"No shit? Hell, where is she?" he asked, grinning. "Can finally get this over with and Keiko'll get off my ass!"

A loud thump was heard and Yusuke flinched visibly, pulling away from his side of the camera to rub his head and look at his fiancé. "That hurt, bitch!" Kurama shook his head, thankful he was halfway across town from the couple.

"Anyway, Koenma, as Yusuke asked, where is she?" Koenma hesitated slightly.

"Her current residence is in America…One of the southern states. I can't quite make out the name, but I'm sending coordinates to you now." Both young adults nodded quickly, shutting the communicators. Koenma turned back to Hinageshi and Botan.

"Quickly! Send the coordinates to Yusuke and Kurama. I've got to inform my father…" The two Spirit Guides nodded and left as Koenma walked down a separate hallway, toward his own personal hell.

* * *

_Well, there you have it. I hope you aren't too upset with me for the long delay. I ran into some writers block and just couldn't get out! Anyway, review, tell me what you think!_

_**FictionOtaku out.**_


End file.
